


si tu me dices ven

by newtonartemis



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South
Genre: Dmitri making fun of drunk horny Oleg, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Topping from the Bottom, a birthday treat for zuzi, altho only Oleg is really obviously drunk, and i fixed what comes after it!, assume Teresa is not pregnant with Teo's baby, awkward run-ins with Pote, but perhaps., except the very ooc epigraph, i also kind of want to tag this as femdom. lol., is more appropriate. haha, it's the only way i could make this work in my head, sorry i know that destroys sofia but, teresa says that first line in s1e53, virtually NO dumas references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtonartemis/pseuds/newtonartemis
Summary: In which Oleg is willing prey."...you can't refuse help to a poor hunted devil..." - Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo
Relationships: Teresa Mendoza/Oleg Yasikov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	si tu me dices ven

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dear friend Zuzi on the occasion of her birthday!
> 
> I wrote this in the span of a few hours when I should have been doing course prep so, you know. The wonderful Ao3user hilarityplease helped me out with a quick beta--a million thanks to her! Any remaining weirdnesses or typos are very much my own. Also, since there's barely any Spanish in here and anyone who does stumble across this who isn't Zuzi should know enough anyway, I'm not doing hovertext on this one. 
> 
> The title is inspired by the excellent bolero "Si tu me dices ven" as interpreted by Los Panchos. Go look it up. The whole song is a huge Oleg/Teresa mood.

“Teo’s problem is just that he’s jealous of you....He thinks you’re in love with me.”

Her words shot through me, and I froze. It was like I was back in the special forces—creeping through shadows, hearing the distant echoes of enemy fire, or worse, the muffled voices of nearby targets, having to hold so still you turned to stone. I looked down into my vodka, rolling the liquid around the glass, and tried not to breathe. It wasn’t the sort of thing a man jumped to admit when cornered with it, after all.

Ever since I had known her, dangerous men had been in pursuit of Teresa Mendoza. She often told me she felt like prey, hunted. But it had been clear to me for some time now that these men had it backwards. Tesa was predator, not prey.

But sometimes... sometimes she didn’t seem to realize that. Like now. It was the only thing I had to my advantage, the fact that she didn’t see how well and fully trapped I was. _Keep silent, don’t react, don’t move, don’t breathe_ I thought to myself. If prey makes itself uninteresting enough the predator will move on. I saw her shift out of the corner of my eye, readying to speak— _and Paty_ , she’d surely continue, _Paty just thinks you’re a tight ass_ —

“I told him that we care about each other. A lot. Y que nuestra amistad vale mucho más que mil amores”.

I couldn’t repress a wry laugh. If that’s what Tesa was telling Aljarafe about our relationship, it’s no wonder he was acting jealous.

“Sure. Lo nuestro vale más que mil amores... I like that,” I agreed cynically.

I knew if we dwelled on this too long it would be dangerous, so I had to come up with a ploy, fast. Steeling myself with a deep breath, I looked up at her.

“Now then,” I said. “Why don’t you tell me whatever it is you’ve clearly been dying to say since you walked in?”

Tesa gave her own wry smirk, even blushed a bit. I pushed aside a flash of a desire to touch her cheek.

“How well you know me,” she murmured.

I did, but then, so did anyone who looked at her: there wasn’t a woman alive who looked as perpetually preoccupied as Teresa Mendoza. Few had as much reason to be as she did. Anyone with half a brain could guess that she had _something_ on her mind at any given moment.

So, it was a bit of a party trick, but still—it seemed to have worked. The predator had turned her eyes to another problem. Literally, in this case, as she walked over to the window overlooking the club, keeping her face hidden from me.

As long as we weren’t on the topic of Teo’s thoughts about my relationship with Tesa, I felt no need to push her. So I waited for several moments while she worked out what to say. Often that meant sitting in silence, for long stretches of time. I never minded. It was one of the things I liked most about her, actually. She was always so careful and deliberate with her words. Precise.

“Oleg, it’s about... well, that. The thing we were just talking about.”

I furrowed my brows. Alright, perhaps precise wasn’t the right word.

“About what?”

She turned to face me and, as usual, it was obvious that she had something serious on her mind. Only this time I knew exactly what, and it made my blood turn to fire in my veins.

“You. And me. Us.”

Ah.

“What Teo said.”

Shit.

That was it—I was well and truly cornered. There was no clever misdirection to throw her off my scent now. Whether or not she knew it, I was now completely trapped.

I avoided making eye contact with her, taking a heavy sip of my vodka and staring intently down at my glass as she walked back across the room, towards me.

“Oleg,” she said in hushed tones. “Is Teo right?”

She placed a hand on my forearm, and I wanted to push it away and pull it straight to my lips, both at the same time. My mind was in chaos—like gunfire surrounding you, deep in hostile territory, trying to run through any tactical possibility that would get you out of there with your limbs intact.

I, of course, said nothing. Tried not to breathe, even. Just stared at her hand on me.

Tesa let out a little sigh.

“I’m just trying to understand. You said you liked—what we had. You said you liked it, our friendship worth more than—”

“Don’t,” I growled. She stepped back, not startled—predators aren’t _startled_ when their prey tries to fight back—but suspicious, eyes narrowed and critical.

I walked over to the bar cart, busying myself with another pour of vodka. I couldn’t look at her, but I had to respond somehow.

“I said what you wanted me to say,” I told her.

“Oh my god,” I heard her whisper. “Oh my god, you....”

“I, nothing,” I said, perhaps a bit too sharply, but, if I had to bite to get myself out of this trap, I would. “Tesa, you are my business partner, first. My friend, second. What you do in your private life is none of my business.”

I threw back the vodka and slammed the empty glass on the cart.

“Get out,” I uttered.

I could hear her breathing hard, knew she must be fuming. But I couldn’t turn around. All I could do was wait her out.

A few seconds later, I heard her steps, and the door slam behind her.

* * *

Hours, and the better half of my bottle of vodka, passed.

It had been years since I’d last been this drunk. Back in the army? No—before? I was feeling a drunkenness of pure teenage recklessness. The thumps of the music downstairs reverberated in my skull. _I really should be getting home,_ I thought, so I pushed myself up from my desk, steadied myself, and slowly walked down to the car.

“Home, sir?” Dmitri asked, as he opened the door for me.

I’ll never know what possessed me. My silence he would have taken as a yes. But I didn’t keep silent.

“Las Siete Gotas.”

* * *

I sent Dmitri off as soon as I was out of the car. I knew he must be laughing his head off. Bastard. I would find some way to dock his pay for that.

Nevermind Dmitri now, though. I stumbled up the walkway to Tesa’s mansion, slumping against the door before pounding my first against it. It was late, but the lights were on, and even if they weren’t, he knew she wouldn’t be asleep now.

It took almost a straight minute of my barbaric knocking for the door to open.

“Tesa—” I started to say, until my eyes adjusted to the flood of light and I realized who was standing before me.

Pote. That little troll.

No, that was unfair. Pote was a good man. Cared for Tesa. The way she should be cared for. But right then he was in my way and even if I had been sober, well...

“Señor Ruso! I mean, Don Oleg, good evening, sir, what brings you to Las Siete Gotas?”

“Tesa,” I said, probably slurring my words.

Pote shifted, clearly uncomfortable, and cleared his throat. “Uh, la señora Teresa is, uh, sleeping right now. Perhaps I can tell her you, uh, came by? In the morning?”

“TESA!” I bellowed.

Pote took a half step back, but to his credit, didn’t budge his blockade of the doorway. We both strained to hear something, anything, a sign from deep inside the house.

I heard what sounded like a clink of glasses, first, and then, quiet but clear, her voice—

“Come.”

Pote shrugged, and stepped aside, opening the door to me with a polite little bow of his head.

I, rude with annoyance and alcohol, gave him a shove as I made my way past.

I found Tesa in the living room, sat on the couch with her legs curled under her, a caballito glass and a half-empty bottle of tequila at the table by her side. She looked slightly disheveled and utterly pissed.

“First you kick me out of your office. Then you come barging into my house at four in the morning.” It was the tone of voice she used to scold a pilot who had missed a mark. I felt like a naughty child, watching her pour herself another glass of tequila and down it.

“That’s the Russian way of treating your friends, is it?”

“Tesa,” I started, vaguely wondering whether her name would be the last thing I’d ever say. “I—"

“Don't say you’re sorry, Oleg. Don’t insult me like that. If you have something real to say, say it now and get out.”

Trying not to sway where I stood, I considered my options. I thought of all the things I could say— _what about Teo, what about my wife, what about Paty, what about Transer Naga, our business, don’t mix business with pleasure, even worse to mix with love, this is foolish this can never be we can’t we can’t we can’t_ —but none of them were the truth.

The truth was, she had trapped me. She didn’t realize. But it was time she knew.

I crossed the room, fell down next to her on the couch, grabbed her neck, the back of her head, tangled my fingers in her hair, and pulled her lips to mine. It was me that kissed her, but it was an offering. _You have me_ , _you’ve won_.

It was moments before I realized she had a hand on my shoulder, around my neck as well—oh god, she was kissing me back.

It was too much to think about that though, to think about the fact that in spite of everything that was wrong about this, Tesa was kissing me back, her lips soft, her breath spicy with the taste of añejo. I couldn’t think about that, so I pressed my body harder against hers and trailed my lips across the cheek I had yearned to touch just hours before. I kissed beneath her ear, hidden under dark waves of hair, I kissed her neck, her clavicle...

“Oleg,” she whispered. I kept kissing, biting her neck, not wanting to respond lest it break the spell that had fallen over us.

“Oleg,” she said a bit louder, shoving me back a little. Unwilling, I met her eyes. She was... smiling.

Thank god.

“I just wanted you to move your legs, Oleg,” she laughed.

“You—yes, Tesa, of course,” I stuttered, shifting myself so that she could stretch herself out, supine across the length of the couch.

“Now come back,” she said, wrapping her arms around my neck and dragging my lips down towards hers.

Pressing the full length of my body against her, I was delighting in every delicious spot of give and softness, until I felt a blaze of heat against the skin of my chest. I pulled away from our kiss, looked down—she had undone the buttons of my shirt, was running her hands all over my bare skin. And then her hands reached my belt.

I groaned.

“Take these off,” she murmured, and with some awkward shifting of limbs as she shimmied out of her jeans underneath me, I complied. 

“So. You’re mine now,” Tesa purred, wrapping a hand around my erection and stroking. All the muscles of my body seemed to seize up.

I kissed her, growling into her lips, “You’ve always had me. You’re more foolish than I thought if you only just realized.”

She spread her legs and titled her hips up, guiding me into her, and I had to squeeze my eyes shut, hold myself utterly still, as I felt her soft, hot body envelop me. _There’s no way I can take this_ , I thought, _no man could stand this, Jesus, hold it together, Yaskiov_ , _hold it together_.

“Let go,” she commanded.

I had never been so happy to obey an order. 

Tesa wrapped her legs around my torso, pulling me deeper and deeper into her, as I kissed her roughly and grabbed any curve of her body I could reach, greedy and violent. It was all over, she had caught me, trapped me, I was laid bare before her. And somehow, by some miracle, she wanted me too.

Only minutes into our rhythm I felt myself coming undone. My breathing became jerky. It was too fast. It couldn’t end—not now—

“Tesa,” I cried, “I don’t think I can—”

“Come,” she demanded. “Come now, Oleg.”

I did, rough, my face buried in her neck, drowning in the scent of her sweat and perfume and the smell of tequila.

* * *

Some time later, perfunctorily tidied up and after a few more shots of tequila (I still couldn’t stand the stuff, but she insisted), we retreated to her bedroom. Pote was tactful, but neither of us relished a run-in with him as he passed to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Tesa was curled up against me, dozing, and I was staring at the ceiling, trying to keep my mind blank. It was difficult—every possible negative repercussion of the past hour was playing through my head. Tesa chooses Teo in the end, and leaves me humiliated. Tesa and I fight about something stupid, and I have to explain to Moscow why I’ve lost them a multi-million Euro transport deal. Paty finds out and—well, actually, Paty’s reaction would probably be the most tolerable of anyone’s, if also the most annoying. At least she understood loving Tesa.

Tesa stirred against me, interrupting my thoughts. I looked down at her.

“Oleg,” she said. “I was thinking.”

“Yes?”

“About what we said. Our friendship being worth more than a thousand loves.”

I smirked. “I don’t know if I would call this a friendship anymore, Tesa.”

“No,” she agreed, something like an evil grin crossing her face. “But one thousand is a big number.” Pushing herself up, she swung a leg across my body, straddling my hips and beginning a slow grind against me.

“Ah,” I said, my smirk spreading into a smile as my hands slid up over her thighs and the curve of her ass. “Round nine-hundred and ninety-nine, then?”

She clicked her tongue. “Not so fast. As far as I’m concerned, it doesn’t count unless I come too. So. You’ll want to get to work.”

What else could I say?

“As you command, _mi reina_.”


End file.
